


Attention

by say_im_good



Series: ViViD [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossposted on AFF, Drabble, M/M, Vampire AU, Youngjae is a human, but he has magic powers, daehyun is the vampire, gunwoo, kind of a prequel to a larger fic I'm planning, myname - Freeform, they're not together in this one but I ship them, vampire fic, you'll see if you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: Daehyun's on a mission from Himchan to kill some snotty human but, becoming distracted by the businessman's bodyguard, he sets a little mission of his own.





	Attention

The human reserved a presence at the businessman’s side, but wasn’t someone Daehyun figured was important to take note of. He had a pretty face, though that was apparently common knowledge given how other guests scattered around the convention hall were stealing glances in his direction. His heartbeat thumped sweetly in Daehyun’s ears, but as heavenly as his overall aura was, he was hardly anything special. When he caught notice of Daehyun’s eyes casting over him, he gave a short nod of greeting, but not before his heartbeat stuttered for a split enough moment to indicate fear before it was suppressed by probable years of training; Not many people could recognize a vampire from across the room, but Daehyun was sure this man had done just that. That, putting aside his appearance, was what drew the vampire’s attention.

 

“Who’s he?” Daehyun purred to Junhong, who was mouthing at a glass of champagne that he didn’t have the tolerance to swallow down. The younger vampire blinked up with soft-lidded eyes, and his breath fogged up the wine glass that he fidgeted between his fingers. “He’s the guy we came to kill. Are you stupid?” The words were harsh but the tone wasn’t, and Daehyun doubted they holstered any actual disrespect. He huffed and nudged his pointing finger further to the left. “Not him, the guy beside him.” Junhong blinked once more, rapid and confused, before turning towards his elder in questioning. “Just an escort probably. Why?” Daehyun whisked his hand through his hair, brushing back bangs that fell into place. His lopsided grin was one of both irritation and rampant excitement; The man in question could cause the mission to take a negative turn, but he always loved when he could see a storm approaching.

 

“No escort would wear combat boots to a formal dinner. That’s a bodyguard.” He glanced over and could see the cogs churning in Junhong’s mind, but the other didn’t quite seem to understand. “So… he’s a bodyguard then. So what? You think that flimsy pretty boy is going to get in my way?” The younger was scoffing, offended somewhat by the elder vampire’s disregard for his abilities, but Junhong didn’t have the experience that it took to recognize certain things. Daehyun whistled gently, leaning against the table behind him, eyes never leaving the human that kept glancing in their direction, eyes narrowed as if saying ‘I know what you’re planning.’ This truly was going to be fun. “That ‘flimsy pretty boy’ could probably kill you, kid.” Junhong’s eyes darted up at Daehyun’s response, his lips parting to retort, and that was when the red-haired vampire made his move. Lifting up from the table in one fluid motion, Daehyun crossed the room with silent steps. He could feel Junhong’s eyes on his back, the younger’s confusion, his irritation, because Daehyun was intentionally walking with the distinct smoothness of a vampire when they were supposed to be igcognito in this human party and surely someone would notice if he kept it up. But this was a test, this was a game, and things would go to shit anyway if his intuition was right so why not insinuate the issues to bend to his own rules?

 

The bodyguard tensed as the vampire drew closer, whispered something to Mr. Lee, but the businessman waved him off, clearly more interested in his conversation with the pretty woman in front of him than a risk to his safety. Daehyun chuckled as the shorter male swallowed, but noted that he didn’t reach for any weapon. Three feet away, the bodyguard was making direct eye contact now, and only the two of them and Junhong could see the tension arising as the rest of the party chattered on careless to what was about to unfold. Lee Gunwoo was rich and would be powerful, and any bodyguard would be prepared to fight upon seeing a vampire approaching so closely after the man had made such an obscene speech about the creatures. The common assumption would be that this bodyguard was just ill-experienced, standing there with no stance or weapon, but Daehyun knew better. The radiance of his skin, the caramel tint to his irises, the way his heart stuttered in his ribcage; Daehyun knew a magic user when he saw one.

 

“You have half a second to back the fuck away before I blow your head off.” The whispered words contrasted harshly with the smooth, honey voice, and no one besides a vampire would have been able to hear what was said under someone’s breath in the room of a party. Daehyun smiled cordially, hesitating in place. He was around three feet away now and the tension was physical, warm, tricking the skin on Daehyun’s face to believe that he was sweating despite having lost that ability when he turned. “Fire. I would’ve thought you’d control something less…” Less abrasive, less intense. Magic melded to its user, not the other way around, and the few humans who had enough of it to manipulate usually had one key spell or overall element that they were inherently more comfortable with than others. Daehyun, even after so many years, had found himself stereotyping that a pretty face would possess a gentle magic. Societal habits. He’d remember to be more open minded next time. The human appeared offended that Daehyun was even still trying to speak to him, let alone how the vampire’s grin hadn’t faded in the slightest. “I told you to screw off,” the man breathed, his fist slowly spreading into an open palm. So the threat wasn’t just for show. Daehyun sighed, checking his watch and noting that Himchan wanted them to wait for the party to be over to kill the businessman. There was no way that could happen though, not if Lee Gunwoo’s bodyguard shuffled him out. Technically they could just kill pretty boy too, but more casualties meant more tracks to cover. “Why?” Daehyun questioned. “Can’t I say hello to the host of this wonderful party?”

“We both know that’s not what you’re here for.” Dark hair, arrogant eyes, a lithe build, and a good brain in his skull. Maybe this human was something to pay attention to after all. “If you know so much then what am I here for?” Right as the human was about to part his lips with some form of retort though, a woman in a bodysuit rushed towards them, weaving right between Daehyun and the magic user to whisper into Lee Gunwoo’s ear. Daehyun picked up what she was saying easily, feeling his body run cold for a split second. “A report came in that there are assassins in the building, you have to go.” The businessman swallowed tightly, head shooting towards the human, who wouldn’t have been able to hear the words the woman had said. “Youngjae, we’re leaving.” Daehyun could see the tension in the magic user’s frame, the way he stood tightly like he wasn’t sure whether to confront Daehyun aloud or follow his employer obediently. Gunwoo didn’t have the patience though and grabbed him by the shoulder, growling, “Are you deaf? We’re going.” With one last glare over his shoulder, the human, Youngjae, whispered, “I better never see you again.” Daehyun shot him a cheeky smile, but the front washed away the moment the two were gone from the room. Their plan was out, and someone had ratted on them.

 

Junhong was already at Daehyun’s side by the time he’d turned around to return to their table, the kid’s eyes narrowed tightly. “What did you do? Why the hell did they leave?!” Daehyun wanted to smack him. He didn’t do anything. That was the problem. The bodyguard Youngjae was the only person in the room who Daehyun had noted as someone to watch out for, so who’d found out that Gunwoo was about to die? It was a mess, all of it. Himchan was going to be pissed. “We need to go,” Daehyun muttered, not feeling the need to explain himself to some newly turned kid. Junhong was mad, but the blame would be put on the more experienced of the two. Daehyun had more to worry about than the younger did. They made their way out of the convention room, crossing briskly down the long, carpeted hallway towards the faux-gold elevator. The ride down was tense and uncomfortable. How the hell did they get found out?

 

The doors parted, and the two were frozen as the question hovering in Daehyun’s mind was very harshly answered before them. The smooth tile of the hotel lobby was doused in blood, the puddle still draining out freshly. On the floor was the body of the businessman they’d just watched pace out the door, the contents of his throat splattered out of his neck. His eyes were glazed; Whoever had killed him had to have done it within a minute of them descending to the floor. Daehyun physically took a breath, an old habit from his human days, before stepping out of the elevator and pressing the up button behind him. “Hyung…” It was the first time Junhong had called him that, and the younger’s voice held a tight desperation that Daehyun could only expect from someone recently turned upon seeing such a large amount of blood. “Go drink somewhere else, I’ll be out soon. If you care about our wellbeing don’t tell Himchan anything yet. I can phrase this better than you can.” Junhong swallowed, taking a shuffled step forward as if protesting that he should stay, his pink-tinted eyes going wide as the elevator doors began to close between them. “No. When the police show up I don’t need you licking the fucking blood off the floor. Go.” The other didn’t have any chance to further argue before the doors were clicking closed and Daehyun was twirling around, stepping straight towards the crime scene. Inhuman speed assisted him as he did a walk around the body, noting the almost disgustingly messy fang marks scattered around the gaping wound. It was obvious that this was the work of a vampire.

 

Daehyun searched through the mental database of vampires that he’d met, but there weren’t many names that came to mind. Himchan had done a decent job in sheltering him from the bad crowd, and none of the rich, snobbish creatures Daehyun had associated with would have the audacity to create such an awful, obvious mess. The good news was that the ‘assassin’ reportedly in the building hadn’t been them; They hadn’t been found out, their cover wasn’t blown. The bad news was that it didn’t matter anymore; Lee Gunwoo was dead. The vampire glanced up, deciding to note the scene surrounding and finding himself intrigued upon glancing towards the reception desk. There were scattered men and women all around, all dead in a similar fashion, as if the vampire had sputtered in and sped person to person, biting and tearing. Daehyun had been searching for one face in particular though, out of curiosity if anything, and took quick paces to crouch beside the pretty-faced human who was leaned up against the hardwood backing of the grandiose counter.

 

The wood within a foot radius around him was burned black, and his eyes were hazy with exhaustion as a steady trickle of blood trailed down his throat, soaking into his white button-down. He was the only human left alive, and Daehyun almost sickly chuckled at the reason why. A body had been blown two feet away, scorched beyond recognition, but Daehyun figured it belonged to the vampire who’d assaulted the place.

“Remind me not to take a bite out of you,” Daehyun joked under his breath, Youngjae glaring up weakly, his hand shifting into an open palm. The vampire tsked, almost pushing Youngjae’s hand back down to the floor before deciding that he probably shouldn’t touch the magic user who’d just incinerated someone not even a minute before. “Do you really want to do that? The jugular is more vulnerable than you think, even if your windpipe isn’t dangling out of your neck, that bite is going to drain out for a while. You probably shouldn’t waste your energy on a pointless attack, right?” Youngjae scoffed, his head falling back to hit the reception desk behind him. “F.. fuck you. This’ll all be blamed on me you know,” the human breathed, his voice trembling so softly that a human wouldn’t have been able to catch it. It was reasonable to be scared after what he’d probably witnessed, people dropping like flies, the stench of gore permeating the room. “Why would they blame you? Can you rip out fourteen throats in under a minute with your teeth?” Youngjae jerked a bit, his head bowing, and Daehyun remembered that humans were much more sensitive to things like this than vampires were. “Please don’t vomit, I have a sensitive nose.” The human glared up, though he seemed to be having some trouble focusing on Daehyun’s eyes. It seemed the blood loss was taking effect. If he wasn’t in such an urgent situation he might’ve patched the bodyguard’s neck out of respect for his survivability, but he probably shouldn’t waste too much more time before reporting back to Himchan.

 

“Are you fucking dense?” The human breathed, and Daehyun laughed, pondering why the police hadn’t arrived yet before realizing that they probably hadn’t gotten a report, that all of the people who had witnessed the scene besides him, Junhong, and Youngjae were dead. “If I’m the dense one, then explain to me why you haven’t called the cops yet? You seem smart enough to have considered it already.” Youngjae swallowed, wincing as the motion shifted to the messy bite on the lower part of his neck. “I need to get out of here first,” he breathed, moving as if he was going to stand before stumbling and falling back to the ground. Daehyun watched with amusement and no intention to try and catch him, not quite wanting his hands to be seared off if the human got a little twitchy and decided to burn him. “This guy’s father’ll kill me for not doing my job right. If your friend could’ve waited two fucking hours for me to be gone…”

“You won’t believe it, but I actually had nothing to do with this. Either way..” As fun as the conversation was, it was soon time to go. Daehyun slipped off his thin suit jacket and tossed it to the human, who made no effort to exhaust himself catching it, letting the fabric fall into his lap with a confused knitting of his eyebrows. “Hold this to that wound before you bleed yourself unconscious. You’re too tempting to keep having a casual chat with right now.” It was almost like Youngjae had forgotten that Daehyun was a vampire, but the moment it was mentioned that his blood might be appealing his eyes went wide then narrowed, his hand trembling as it lifted quickly from the ground before falling flat again, too exhausted to hold itself up. This guy was hopeless. “You’re sick… All of you vampires are fucking sick,” the human growled desperately, and Daehyun rolled his eyes, rising from his perched position and glancing around the room. To be honest, he agreed in a way, but things weren’t so black or white as humans always made them seem.

 

“I’ve never met a human feisty enough to threaten a vampire immediately after being attacked by one. You’re interesting. I’m intrigued.” Daehyun sighed before shaking his head and giving a short wave to the male slumped up against the desk. “Thanks for being the first human to catch my attention, Youngjae-ah. You said it before, that you’d better not see me again. Stick to that. If I didn’t have better things to do, I wouldn’t let a catch like you walk away. My coven’s in need of a feeder and I’ve grown rather fond of you.” With the beautiful human’s horrified expression etched into his mind, the vampire turned and flashed out of the building, taking in the cool air on his neutral skin. Junhong was probably still out feeding, he’d feed all night if he could help it. Daehyun didn’t consider himself to be of the same type, but the sweet aroma of the magic user’s blood still hung like alcohol in the back of his throat, begging to be consumed. Maybe he would break his little courtesy and go searching for Youngjae in the next few days. After all, he easily implied that the next time they’d meet, he’d be far less reluctant to walk away. Daehyun smiled at the memory of that horrified expression, at the human’s piercing glare earlier. He would deal with Himchan’s fury and take out his frustrations on his hunt the next night. He hoped for the human’s sake that he had the sense to leave town after the encounter, but hoped for his own sake that Youngjae wouldn’t, if only to make things more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> As said messily in the tags, this is a tester for a bigger BAP fic that I'm working on. Please look forward to it <3))


End file.
